Allies,Friends,Protectors
by white collar black wolf
Summary: Summary- What if someone other than Miles found AXL. What if the person who found AXL was Sara's brother who was left in the desert by Sam after racing each other in motocross. After being badly injured while racing Sam Sara and Miles show up looking for Sara's brother who introduces them to AXL. After being attacked AXL end up captured by Craine Systems. Full Summary in chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Allies,Friends,Protectors

Disclaimer- I do not own A-X-L I do own Aiden

Here is the Full Summary everyone- **Summary- **What if someone other than Miles found AXL. What if the person who found AXL was Sara's brother who was left in the desert by Sam after racing each other in motocross. After being badly injured while racing Sam Sara and Miles show up looking for Sara's brother who introduces them to AXL. After being attacked AXL end up captured by Craine Systems. What will happen to Sara's brother, Sara and Miles while they are being held by Craine Systems and while Axl is under Craine's control? Will Axl be able to break Craine's control on himself and save his paired user and his friends. Minor Slash later on in story

Chapter 1

"That was uncool Sam"Aiden Reyes told him after he caused Miles's bike to go off the side of the track and his bike chain to break.

"I don't see why we can't give him another chain"Aiden as Sam's dad

"Because we have another race"Sam's dad told him

"You both have another race"Sam's dad George Fontine told him

"Hey Sara try to sneak a chain from the truck and I'll take it to them"Aiden told his sister

"Here wasn't hard"Sara told him

"Yeah I know but you know I can't just take stuff from them"Aiden told her

"This what you're looking for"Aiden asked Miles who gladly accepted the chain

"Good luck on the race"Aiden told Miles

"Yeah you too"Miles told Aiden

"Aiden you've got a race come on"Sam's friend shouted at him

"I was never here"Aiden told Miles

"Yeah I'm coming"Aiden shouted back to Sam's friend as he began to walk back to the fontine truck

As the race began Sam was in the lead with Aiden right behind him until Miles took the lead on one of the turns and Aiden passed Sam just before they got to the finish line putting him in second place as the race ended with Miles in first place, Aiden in second and Sam in third place.

"Hey we're having a party at my place"Sam told Miles as he and Aiden got into their cars ready to leave the track.

**A/N- Hey everyone here is a new story on the movie called A-X-L hope everyone likes the first chapter will post another chapter either over the weekend or after next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allies,Friends,Protectors

Disclaimer- I do not own A-X-L I do own Aiden

Please read A/N at the end of the chapter

Chapter 2

Elsewhere in the desert at Craine System alarms where going off as their newest asset had escaped.

"Hey you made it"Aiden told miles after he saw him arrive at Sam's house.

"Mom what are you doing"Aiden asked her as he and Sara approached her.

"I don't want to spend all day weekend cleaning this mess"Their mom Joanna told them.

"Go have fun and be careful"Their mom told them.

"Alright"Aiden told her as he and Sara walked towards Miles

"Hey Miles you made it"Sam told him and his other friends as he saw approaching with Aiden.

"What the hell are you doing Sam"Aiden asked him as he used a blowtorch his dad got him

At Craine system they were still looking for the asset who was doing a pretty good job at hiding from them

"Aiden come on come with us"Sam told him the next morning

"Where"Aiden asked him

"Come out to Beaumont's ranch with us"Sam told him

"Alright but just for a few trick"Aiden told him after Sam explained what they would be doing out there

"Miles want to come with"Aiden asked him as he and Miles were at Miles' house when Sam showed up

"No it's cool we can hang out later"Miles told him as Sam's friends loaded up Aiden's motorbike

"Alright Man later"Aiden told him as he claimed into Sam's truck

"Come on Aiden go tear it up out there"Sam told him

After Aiden said something to the camera he talked to Sam a little and didn't see Sam's friends pour an energy drink in to the gas tank of his bike after riding out to do a trick Aiden felt his bike turn off midair so he jumped and landed hard on the ground hearing a crack as his arm is the ground.

"Aiden you okay"Scroggins asked him as he heard him gasping for air as the fall knock the air out of him

"Alright let's go"Sam told them

"We can't leave him out here"Sroggins told him

"What's Sara going to say when she finds out you left her brother out here"Scroggins asked him

"There he'll be fine"Sam told him as he set down a bag and tank of gas on the ground

"Now let's go"Sam told the others as they got in the truck

"Screw you Sam"Aiden yelled out as he heard them drive away

"Alright let's do this one handed"Aiden told himself as he held his right arm still while removing the gas tank from his bike and emptying it before filling it up with the gas from the gas tank Sam had left him as he filled up his bike he heard a noise coming from a nearby junkyard.

A/N- Here is a long awaited Chapter for Allies,Friends, Protectors sorry it took so long everyone I'm still in the process of writing it. I am also rewriting two of my stories and I am also in the process of starting a sequel for The Lorien Survivors. The sequel for The Lorien Survivors will take some time to write so it will be a while before it is up and it will most likely not be longer than five chapter so when I have the first chapter for the Lorien Survivors sequel done I will post it so be on the look out for it. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Allies,Friends,Protectors

**Disclaimer- I do not own A-X-L I do own Aiden**

Chapter 3

"Crap"Aiden said as he walked around the junkyard and saw a pair of glowing red eyes in a shipping container.

"What the hell are you"Aiden asked the robot dog after it crashed and got implied with a metal pole after it chased after him

"It's okay buddy let's get this pole out of you"Aiden told the dog after he saw his eyes turn blue.

"Let's get you fixed up"Aiden told him after he got a message on his phone from the dog with instructions on how to fix him as well as his name

Back at Sam's house Sara was looking for her brother when Miles showed up and told her he hadn't seen him since he left with Sam earlier that day.

"Where is he and is he okay he's not answering his phone"Sara asked Sam who didn't respond to her as he and some of his friends watched the video they had taken of Aiden

"Where is my brother"Sara asked Sam again while handing him her phone

"Show me where my brother is"Sara told Sam

(With Aiden and Axl)

"There you go can you move it"Aiden asked Axl after he finished fixing him up.

"Let's get this off"Aiden told him as he removed Axl's muzzle.

After that Aiden got on his bike and began to racing Axl. At Craine Systems they had finally found the assett Andric told Berman to let him see what it saw. Later on that day Sara and Miles arrived at the location that Sam told Sara Aiden was at.

"Aiden you here"Miles yelled out when they got to the junkyard

"Axl stop calm down they're friends"Aiden told him as he finally stopped growling at Sara and Miles

"Aiden it could have killed us"Sara told him as she and Miles exited the truck after Axl stopped growling at them

"He not it"Aiden told them

"Hi Axl"Sara told him while putting her hand on his nose as if petting him

"It's Axl right"Miles asked Aiden

"Yeah Axl"Aiden told him

"I'm Sara and this is Miles"Sara told Axl

"Nice to meet you"Miles told Axl

"I can't believe what Sam did"Sara told them after using her brother's shirt as a sling for his sprained arm.

"You came all the way out here with my sister just to look for me"Aiden asked Miles

"I was worried about you"Miles told him

" No way are you guys seeing those round things on his side and tail those are bullet holes someone was shooting at him"Aiden told them after Sara said that they had to give Axl back to whoever he belonged to.

A/N- Here is another chapter I am still working on the next chapter for this story as well as the next chapter for my three ninja's story so I probably won't update until next weekend. Some of my stories that are being rewritten because I feel like I rushed while writing them are Arctic Survivors, The Greenwood Street boys Adventure, and The presidents Rebellious Kids. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Allies,Friends,Protectors

**Disclaimer- I do not own A-X-L I do own Aiden**

Chapter 4

"Did you tell mom you were coming out here"Aiden asked his sister

"No she's probably freaking out"Sara told him

"What about you Miles did you tell your dad you were coming here"Aiden asked him

"No"Miles told him as Axl did something to make different lights appear out of a projector on his head and they began to fall asleep with music from Sara's phone playing softly through a speaker in the truck which Axl had hacked.

"I'm not just leaving him out here"Aiden told them the next morning as he told Axl to get in the back of the truck and they began to drive away

"Did he just buy us gasoline"Sara asked Aiden as the gasoline tank showed $30 of gas had been paid for.

"Yeah I think he did I told you we couldn't leave him out there"Aiden told her

"It won't stop"Sara told Aiden as she and Miles got money out of an ATM that Axl had hacked

"Just take it all then"Aiden told them as more money kept being withdrawn from the ATM

"Sara you sure he'll be fine here"Aiden asked her as they arrived at an old abandon building

"Yeah you know no one comes out here"Sara told him as Axl traced the drawing she was doing with lights when he suddenly began to project a video on the walls about the military and craine systems and what Axl's true purpose was.

"That's the pairing device"Miles told Aiden

"Yeah I know"Aiden told him as he held the pairing device that Axl released from his back in his hands

"Aiden don't "Sara told him as he looked over the pairing device

'"He just did the pairing thing with you"Miles told him as Aiden put his finger print on the on the pairing device.

(At Craine Systems)

"It's paired now the entire OS is useless without that kid"Berman told Adric

"The key gives him full control of the entire project"Berman him

(With Sara,Aiden, and Miles)

"It's Sam"Aiden told them as they saw a truck approaching where they were

"Miles stay here Axl stay"Aiden told them as he and Sara walked to outside of the abandon building

" Go home Sam"Aiden told him

"Leave Miles alone, Leave my sister alone"Aiden told him

"You beat me in one race and suddenly it's like you don't need me anymore"Sam told him

"I don't need you to help me win I need you to help me get noticed and get sponsored by someone other than your family"Aiden told him as Axl came out of where he was feeling Aiden's anger

"Axl don't no"Aiden told him as he growled at Sam

A/N-Hey everyone here is a new chapter. Please R&R another chapter might be posted later on today.


	5. Chapter 5

Allies,Friends,Protectors

**Disclaimer- I do not own A-X-L I do own Aiden**

Chapter 5

"Don't hurt him"Aiden told Axl

"Now go home Sam"Aiden told Sam

"I know that he and his family own us but they won't for long"Aiden told Sara

"The minute I get own motocross sponsor they can help mom and help pay for grandma's nursing home"Aiden told her

"We've got to tell someone but we can't tell mom"Aiden told them

"Miles what about your dad do you trust him"Aiden asked him

"Yeah I trust him"Miles told them.

With that said they left Axl in some abandon building and went to talk to Miles's dad about Axl and about who they think is after Axl.

"Axl stay here"Aiden told him when he began to follow them

"What is this"Miles's dad asked them

"It's a pairing device it makes the person who touched it his owner or something"Miles told his dad

"Who touched it"Miles's dad asked them

"No I touched it"Aiden told him when he asked Miles if he touched it

"Guys we have to go now"Sara told them while looking at her phone

"No Axl"Aiden yelled when he saw him on the ground burned after Sam's attack

"Hey are you okay"Aiden asked Axl as he felt his head

"Sam is unbelievable"Sara told them

"Aiden I'm not so sure we can fix this"Miles told him as they looked at Axl's burnt body

"We're going to fix him"Aiden told them as Axl's eyes light up and all of their cell phones rang with directions to a 3-D printing shop

"Where is he taking us"Miles told him

"Don't know but we're going to find out"Aiden told them

"Sara just follow Axl's directions"Aiden told her as they saw a truck approaching as they were getting close to the 3-D printing shop

"Let's start printing everything that has to be replaced"Aiden told them as they turned on the equipment

"This is going to take a few hours"Miles told Aiden as they worked on Axl and a projection came on stating how long Axl's hardware systems would take to be restored

"He looks good now we wait"Aiden told them as he rubbed his shoulder and and arm which were still in pain after the fall he had taken the day before

"Guys hide now"Aiden told them as he heard the garage opening and men with guns entered.

"Sweep the room they might still be here"They heard the man say tell the others.

A/N- Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I updated school has kept me busy but I will try to update during the weekends. Also I will be doing a total rewrite of The Gold Eyed wolf. So I will probably be taking the current version down once I have the new version written a little. Please Read & Review.


End file.
